1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to projectors for projecting images onto a surface. More specifically, the present invention relates to projectors having an image dispersion element that simultaneously redirects an intermediate projected image in a plurality of different directions from the projector to produce a plurality of final images.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Projectors for displaying images onto a surface are known. Such projectors are often used to display decorative images in either stationary positions or in motion. Projectors are also known that project multiples of the same or different images onto a surface. However, such conventional projectors can be relatively expensive to manufacture, due in part to the number and complexity of their moving parts.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,452 to Panasewicz et al. discloses an open frame assembly that at one end mounts a projector and at an opposite end spaced from the projector mounts a rotating mirrored ball. When the mirrored ball is rotated, it simultaneously redirects images projected from the projector in many different directions. The projector may incorporate an image disk or wheel that carries translucent images about its periphery and that may also independently be driven for rotation to continuously change the image being projected to the mirrored ball. This arrangement is relatively complex and requires structure to mount and drive the mirrored ball in addition to structure to mount and drive the image wheel, thereby increasing the cost of the overall device. Moreover, the large number of moving parts and large open space between the projector and ball make such an arrangement more subject to malfunction and obstruction by an external source, particularly if the device is used out of doors. For example, a branch, ice, snow, an animal, or the like may become lodged between the mirrored ball and the projector, preventing the mirror ball from rotating, damaging the moving parts, or obstructing the projector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,228 to LaChance discloses a projector, similar to that shown and described in the Panasewicz Patent, that includes a rotating mirrored ball operated in conjunction with a projector that projects a single image such as that of a single snowflake. The rotating ball then projects multiples of the single image.
The mirrored ball and structure for mounting and rotating it, and the projector and structure for mounting it are independent and in use are spaced from each other. Therefore, this arrangement may also be subject to malfunction and obstruction by external objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,853 to Meng-Suen, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, disclosed a projector that incorporates a film assembly for mounting a plurality of films carrying images, at least one of which is mounted for movement to project multiple relatively moving images.
While the projector disclosed in the Meng-Suen Patent has many advantageous features, there remains a need in the art for a projector that is inexpensive, and that eliminates these and other problems associated with conventional projectors of the type disclosed in the Panasewicz and La Chance Patents.